Mashed Potato Time
|from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |game= (Xbox 360 DLC) |year= 1962 |dlc = December 6, 2011 (JD3) June 5, 2015 (NOW) November 25, 2015 (JDU) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= Easy (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |nogm= 2 (from JD3 onwards) |mc= JDU 1A: Fuchsia-Cerise Red 1B: Violet 2A: Azure Blue 2B: Blue |pc= Ancient Rose (JD) Magenta (JD3) |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 26 (JD) 20 (JD3) 36 (Remake) |nowc = Potato |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dura= 2:26 |kcal= 16 |audio = |choreo = Gregoire Spillman |gc = Arrows Cyan (Remake) }}Dee Dee Sharp tarafından "Mashed Potato Time" , (bir Xbox 360 DLC olarak), , 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Orijinal Dansçı, 1950'lerin ev hanımına benzeyen bir kadındır. Polkadot pembe ve beyaz bir elbise, mavi ve beyaz bir önlük, bir çift pembe ve mavi ayakkabı giyiyor ve kısa pembe saçlı. Remake Dansçının daha gerçekçi göründüğü ve biraz daha hafif bir tonda olduğu gerçeği dışında gözle görülür bir fark gösterilmemiştir. Ayrıca, anahatları mordan macentaya değişmiştir. Pompaları şimdi mavi. potato coach 1@2x.png|Original Potato coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Planlan Rutin, üzerinde pek çok nokta ve vişne bulunan, açık mavi bir animasyonlu perdenin önünde ve altında kırmızı bir çizgi var. Eğer yakından bakarsanız, perdenin biraz hareket ettiğini fark edebilirsiniz. Bu versiyonda, perde birçok ayna ile koyu mavi bir duvar ile değiştirilir. Kirazlar onlara asılıyor ve şarkının ritmine sallanıyorlar. Remake Arka plan sürümünden aynıdır. Ancak, kirazlar artık her ritmi parlıyor ve arka plan daha koyu. Gold Moves Her ikisi de aynı olan bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var; 'da kullanılamazlar: Her İki Gold Moves: Sanki terinizi silermiş gibi sağ elinizi aşağı doğru çevirin. Potato jd3 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves ( ) Potato jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Potato_gm_1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Bake A Cake *Housewife *Sweep The Floor Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *Aşağıdaki aktiviteler piktogramlarla gösterilmiştir: Süpürme, bebek tutma, bulaşıkları temizleme, camları temizleme, yorulma, pişirme, terleme ve patates soyma. Galeri Game Files Tex1 256x256 dfb7ff6b45e3ac60 14.png|'' '' potato thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( files) Potato.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Potato Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Potato Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background potato cover@2x.jpg| cover Potato_Cover_1024.png| cover Potato banner bkg.jpg| menu banner 459.png|Avatar on / GOLDEN MashedPotatoTime.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND MashedPotatoTime.png|Diamond avatar Potato pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Potato_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu potato jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu potato jd2016 load.png| loading screen potato jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2016 score.png| score screen potato jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu potato jd2017 load.png| loading screen potato jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato jd2017 score.png| score screen potato jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu potato jd2018 load.png| loading screen potato jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen potato_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Potato_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others potato jdnow no gui.jpg|No GUI (Remake) Potato apron error.gif|The apron being stopped by an invisible wall Videos Official Audio Mashed Potato Time Teaser Mashed Potato Time - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Dee Dee Sharp - Mashed Potato Time (Just Dance 1) Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Now - Mashed Potato Time 5* (720p HD) Mashed Potato Time - Dee Dee Sharp - Just Dance Unlimited �� Just Dance 2017 Unlimited Mashed Potato Time by Dee Dee Sharp - SUPERSTAR �� Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2018 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2019 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance (Extraction) Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation ru:Mashed Potato Time es:Mashed Potato Time de:Mashed Potato Time pl:Mashed Potato Time en:Mashed Potato Time Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1960s Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Julia Spiesser